


It's Alright, I Trust You

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Boyfriends, Fist Kink, Hand Balling, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Sexual Health and Safety, Trust, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey try anal fisting at Ian's suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright, I Trust You

Sometimes the best sex is also the most simple; boring, if you will. Those nights when they'd both had long days at work, bussing tables and pimping out russian women to skeavy bar patrons. When the only energy they can muster is to simply be wrapped up in their sheets, making love in the missionary position. Not talking or really seeing each other with their tired faces pressed side to side, quiet moans blowing into their ears just enough to keep them interested. Mickey being laid upon, arms and legs around his partner as Ian thrust lazily inside, sighing peacefully; silently agreeing that it's okay if they fall asleep before they finish. It was tuesday night, when Ian and Mickey lay coiled like snakes, limbs in a perfect pile, hands sleepily roaming flushed skin.   
  
"I like your hands," Mickey said as they touched their fingertips to the other's, curling in to hold the other's hand.  
  
"Ever thought about… havin' one inside you?" Ian chanced, readjusting his head pressed against his lovers as they both looked at their intertwining fingers.  
  
Mickey exhaled the smallest laugh. "Like fisting?" He turned to look at Ian's now blushing cheeks.  
  
The redhead rolled his eyes, grinning embarrassingly. "That makes it sound like I'm beating you…" Ian looked away, afraid he'd turned his partner off completely.  
  
Mickey was quiet in thought, twisting his lips while he seemed to inspect Ian's hand. "I'd try it."  
  
Ian's eyes as well as his smile widened slightly. "Yeah?"  
  
Mickey turned to half lay on the redhead's front. "Sure… I trust you." He said it so casually yet it went straight to Ian's core. Mickey could see the excitement on the redhead's face. He moved upwards a little, his face hovering above Ian's. "Why? That one of your fantasies, Mr. Gallagher?" The Milkovich man dipped his head to lick his way into Ian's mouth, tongues massaging each other passionately.   
  
Ian finally pulled away from lack of air. "Maybe," he breathed, licking the edge of his hot mouth. "Like, sometimes when I finger you… I wanna go further…"  
  
  
The next evening, Mickey came back to their apartment to find it lit by candles throughout the place, the warm vanilla smell wafting through the air as he set his keys on the counter.   
  
"Ian?" He called into the dim, flickering light of their home, taking off the leather jacket he'd gotten for Christmas from his partner. "Baby?"  
  
The redhead came walking out of the bedroom in only a pair of sweats resting low on his hips; Mickey's favorite. "Hey, you," he said, walking over to meet his man with a kiss on the lips. "How was work?" He asked, licking and sucking up a purple hickey on Mickey's neck while he listened.  
  
"Mmm," Mickey could barely focus, fisting a hand through Ian's locks. "Good. You?"  
  
"Fine," Ian stopped sucking for a moment. "Got off early."  
  
Mickey's eyes nearly rolled back at the feel of the redhead's mouth on his collarbone, marking him even more. "Yeah, I see…"  
  
The Milkovich man was led to their bedroom also lit with candles. Ian began to slowly undress his lover; lifting off his shirt, undoing his slacks and getting him completely bare. The bed was made perfectly with fresh smelling, clean sheets. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed as directed, Ian kneeling behind him and massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Mmm… that's nice," Mickey sighed, eyes slitting closed when Ian rubbed all the tension from his tone arms. He smiled when he felt several kisses on the back of his neck as Ian snaked his hands around to rub his chest and stomach, dragging his nails blissfully across the older man's pale flesh. The redhead squeezed and rubbed at both of his boyfriend's nipples, stimulating them into stiff peaks. Mickey turned his head to kiss Ian again, deeper this time as Ian continued to touch him all over, making every inch of skin feel important.  
  
Ian moved to stand in front of Mickey, hunched over, not parting from their sensuous kiss. Mickey's hands kept ahold of Ian's neck while the redhead pushed him further onto the bed, straddling the raven haired man while their tongues played. He finally pulled off, resting his forehead on Mickey's. He looked up at Ian, caressing his jaw as they now lay together.  
  
The Gallagher man sighed, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."  
  
Ian had purchased brand new lubricant for this; the good shit, treating themselves to one of the more expensive brands at the shop. Once he'd gotten into position, sitting crossed legged with a spread Mickey before him laying on a stack of three pillows to elevate his lower half, the redhead was squirting the lube onto both the rim of Mickey's anus as well as two of his fingers. He pushed them inside easy enough, gently pushing on the inners walls to prepare for further stretching, circling around over and over, twisting time after time to warm him up just right. Ian wasn't taking any chances. He knew that being Mickey's partner meant making sure everything he did to him wasn't only enjoyable but safe and gradual.   
  
"Ready for another," Mickey murmured eyes closed, relaxed as ever. He was in a perfect position with all the propped pillows allowing him to be comfortable but still accessible.   
  
Ian put another small droplet of lubricant onto his ring finger and slicked it with his thumb. He carefully swirled the grouped fingers into the fleshy rim again, opening and closing them to ease the stretching. Mickey curled his toes at the feel of soft lips on his open thighs, arching into the pleasure of his lover filling him more. Ian moved forward, massage Mickey's prostate on the outside while his opened his on the inside, continuously parting his fingertips into his slowly loosening walls. "Mmm…. oooohhh…." Mickey moaned when the base of Ian's fingers finally met his rim.   
  
"Okay so far?" Ian asked, slowly thrusting over and over, mesmerized by his lover's anatomy. He rubbed his free hand along ever curve and muscle of Mickey's torso, worshipping all of his flesh. Mickey nodded with his already wrecked face, sweat lightly misting his forehead in a response to such pleasure.  
  
Ian kept it all three fingers for a solid fifteen minutes, thrusting rhythmically, putting them both in sort of a trance. The redhead eventually slid out all the way and reached for the lube again. Knowing you can't be too careful, he swirled another small portion onto the rim itself, making his boyfriend breath hitch slightly at the coolness of the liquid. Ian also slicked up now four fingers; having lubricant on his pinky was foreign to him which incidentally made him feel nervous. His breath was becoming stuttered as he now positioned his four curled, shaking fingers against Mickey's entrance.   
  
The Milkovich man suddenly noticed Ian's furrowed brows and his hesitant breathing. Ian was suddenly scared that he was going to harm his lover. Mickey reached between his legs and curled a hand around Ian's wrist. "Hey," he whispered, causing Ian to look up at him. "It's alright… I trust you…" Ian felt Mickey guiding his fingers inside, pulling all the redhead had to give inside. He began to push gently on his own, getting millimeter deeper with every thrust in and out.   
  
And suddenly Mickey made the most beautiful sound Ian had ever heard; a desperate sort of cry of pleasure, a whimper of longing for more, his face twisted and covered in sweat. It would be another twenty minutes before all four of Ian's long, spidery fingers as well as as much of his hand as he could fit without having to enter his thumb were deep inside his lover. The feeling of his fingers that far in his body was enough to have Ian spurting semen all over the bed. Mickey looked exhausted from the bliss and the mental state of having so much of Ian filling his body.   
  
"We can stop if you want," Ian insisted, gazing at Mickey's heavy eyelids. The Milkovich man still hadn't come but with what was happening here, he didn't need to in order to feel such ecstasy.  
  
"No, no!" Mickey weakly pleaded, leaning up as best he could to hold onto Ian's collar area. "Please don't stop… I'm almost there, I can feel it!" Mickey was practically whimpering, begging for this now and Ian felt honored to satisfy his every need.  
  
"Okay," Ian assured, bending to kiss Mickey passionately again. He pulled out and slicked himself up passed his wrist. He went back to kissing Mickey, positioning all five of his bunched fingers against the loosened, wet rim. The dirty part of him was so turned on at the feel of his lover's stretched hole.  
  
"Breathe," Ian instructed, waiting for Mickey to take in a deep sum of air into his lung before he pushed forward.  
  
Mickey was making the most wonderful choking sounds in his throat as he was stretched even further to accommodate the entirety of Ian's large hand. "Oh, fuck!" He cried, his eyes becoming wet with tears of intense bliss. The pure, raw prostate stimulation was pulling him so close to orgasm; he nearly passed out when he finally felt Ian's wrist meet up with his rim. "Oh, oh, oh, oh…" he whimpered, fat teardrops now coming through his tight shut eyes. Ian's forehead was touching Mickey's while he tenderly thrust inside, the pads of his fingers pressing firmly into the raven haired lover's bundle of exquisite nerves.  
  
Mickey was now fully sobbing, crying loud and pitifully through a hands-free orgasm that took his breath away. Even once the copious amount of sperm had subsided, his moaning tears were still consuming him as Ian slowly and carefully pulled his hand from his cavity.  
  
Ian held a quietly snoozing Mickey in his arms not long after; the older man was so exhausted with what'd happened to his body that night. The redhead stroked his hair and kissed his face long after he'd drifted to sleep. He'd never looked more beautiful and serene.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yo, Mick," Kev hollered when Mickey arrived to work the next morning, standing with a guy holding a clipboard. "This is the guy with that shipment of condoms and stuff you ordered. Needs your signature."  
  
While Mickey was still monumentally in a higher plane of bliss from the night before, business was still business. He walked over and looked at the order form. "You got the female condoms? A couple of the girls are allergic to latex."  
  
"Yes, sir," the man assured, pointing to a large box being hauled upstairs by one of his handlers.  
  
"Lube?"  
  
"All water-based and no additives. And there's also the case of toy cleaner."  
  
"Good. Maid service comes every night. I always have em wipe down everything. Hey, you," Mickey called to a handler carrying one the boxes of condoms. "Open that up real quick. Lemme check the expiration date." The handler used a box cutter on the case of condoms and held it in front of the Milkovich man who in turn rifled through the prophylactics. "Alright, good. Thanks, Eddie, we'll see ya next month," he said once he'd signed for the shipment.   
  
The day carried on as usual, the ladies in and out of their rooms along with their many customers. Mickey didn't realize how much he was grinning until his ex wife, now friend and co-parent, came up and said something.  
  
"You seem happy today…" she pointed out, rubbing her shoulder against his.   
  
"Well, you're here," he said sarcastically but was actually smiling wide when he looked at his phone to see a text from Ian.  
  
 _ **'You drooled on me last night. Must've been pretty tired. I feel accomplished.'** _  
  
He laughed a little and then looked back out at the rows of doors from his place at the front desk.  
  
Svetlana suddenly gasped, gripping Mickey's arm tight. "You got fisted!" Well, being a prostitute for most of her life, she would know the afterglow of any sex act.  
  
"What!" Mickey exclaimed although he couldn't stop the smiles. He began to blush. "The hell are you talking' about?"  
  
"You got fisted last night. I can tell!" She whispered happily.   
  
"How would you know?" Mickey asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Same face I make after my first time with hand inside my pussy! I so proud!"  
  
"Fuck you," Mickey replied, although having known Michael Milkovich for years now, that meant, _'alright, ya got me.'_


End file.
